onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:DarkSkullPirates/Most Wanted (Fanfic)
Just a fanfic, might make one or two, Shichibukai vs supernova is cancelled, I got bored of it. I really felt like writing something in a more novelish style. Smoke. It filled the air, went into my nose. It sort of worked its way into my dream about baking cookies. I opened my eyes and took a deep sniff. Yep, it was smoke. I pulled off my blanket and ran out of the small room, out into the hall. Then I was sure. The building was on fire. I ran over to where the stairwell was. It was full of flames. I was stuck on the third floor of an inn, stuck in only some boxers with heart patterns on them. I grabbed the things most important to me, my suitcase full of Beli, my flintlock, and my pack of cigerattes. I decided the only exit was the window, so I made a running start and crashed right through it. I fell three stories and landed on the hard pavement. My left arm, and forehead made hard contact but I was alive, and everyone was screaming. The reason was because my boxers were on fire. So there I am, with flames burning me where the sun doesnt shine, throwing my stuff over my shoulder and screaming like a maniac. Im sure it was a eyefull for the townsfolk, and they'd be laughin about it weeks later. "Hey, remember the crazy guy whos ass was on fire?" they'll say. After a bit of screaming, I realise that I can just stop drop and roll, so I do and everyone realises at once, it was extremeley funny what just happened. I also relise my arms probly broken, but i later find out it isnt, and my head is bleeding. I then feel the burns. Oh, boy do I feel them. Later, I get a chance to put some clothes on after carefully covering myself with burnt up boxers. A local shipwright lends me his jacket, and actually removed his pants, after he sees me outside the inn basicaly naked. Said his named was Lulu. I told him I needed to stay here at Water 7 another extra day before I could take the Sea Train to Pucci. "You can stay with me!" Lulu said, and I gladly followed him to his home. I got a few hours of extra sleep, but its kinda hard to sleep after you've humiliated yourself infront of an entire town. That morning, when I woke up, I heard Lulus wife yelling at him for letting "some bum" into their house. She also yelled and said she smelt me smoking in the middle of the night. The funny thing is, I dropped my cigs when I was running around with my ass on fire. I guess she likes to make up lies, and I feel bad for Lulu. i pretend to be asleep untill the screaming stops. Since I'm out of clothes, I need to borrow some more of Lulus. He gladly lends me some, but, knowing his wife'll be mad if I'm still here, he rushes me out saying "Well I guess you'd better go." He never even asked my name. So I'm walking to the train station, and I look at the clock. I got an hour. I go buy a pack of cigarattes, and check out a few wanted posters. Some new ones just came in.....Trafalgar Law.....X. Drake.....Bon Clay.....and...ah, my target. He goes by the name of Basil Hawkins. I can just hear my bullet go into him. I hang out outside the shop, checking out the Water 7 women, then its time for my train to leave. I run to the train and barely make it in time. We set off, and they say it'll take a while to get to the destination. I notice a lot of people are dressed in black suits, black hats, and black sunglasses. I think to myself "Its pretty hot out, why're they all wearing black?..." I'm reading a newspaper I bought, when suddenly one guy's aiming a gun at me. "You dont belong here." Yeah, you dont say, your all dressed like your going to a funeral and Im just sitting here like a regular ol' Joe. "Either jump off, or we kill you." "Wait..why....get that gun outa' my face!" I slap the gun away as he fires it. I can see in his face hes angry now, and his dark dressed companions look over to me. They also see Im not dressed like them, and draw their guns. Big mistake. Did'nt their mother ever tell them not to mess with a bounty hunter? Mine either. I draw my gun and shoot at one. Right between the eyes. I dodge anothers bullet, spin and shoot him in the chest. Barrel roll, dodging a few shots, then shoot. I kick down the train car door, and now Im outside, balancing on the conection between the two cars. I decide to do the most reasonable thing. I hide on top of the train. On top of the train, its raining. I remember reading in the newspaper about Aqua Laguna, a big storm scheduled to hit Water 7. Looking over, theres this big guy, and hes probally the strangest human being I've ever layed my eyes apon. A big blue pompadour, a hawaian shirt, and a speedo. I was'nt aware there was a circus in town. Im guessing the guys dressed in black are either searching for me, or figured I jumped off, into the ocean. Im watching the big guy fight this little skinny guy in a stupid hat. The big guy punches him down. I was sorta rooting for the under dog. After a while, Im very cold, and wet. I slip don off the roof, and im on the connector again. I look into the window. Same guys. But this time, I notice the Den Den Mushi. It has a world government symbol on it. Im on a government train. For some reason that doesnt faze me as much as "I got on the wrong train." So I hide in the car behind the one I was originally in. I slide under a seat, and for some reason nobody notices me. we eventually reach our destination. Im glad, because I couldnt smoke under there without someone seeing me, and god I needed a cig. I waited untill everyone was cleared off of the train, and decided to come out. I lighted a cigarette, opened the train door, and nearly pissed my pants. Im on Enies Lobby, the judicial island. I peer over, and theres the big guy, with a lady, and some government guys, but a couple are dressed a bit different. I decide to hide in the train. But, my luck, Im hungry. Judicial Island has food? Probally not. But I try anyway. I actually manage to sneak past the government officers, and I'm doing pretty well for a while, untill theres this huge crash. I look around a corner and theres a train crashing into the island. A freaking train? Seriously? Whatever. I walk along, and decide to go into a building, and luckily its a louge room for officers. Theres three in there, but they're just staring at slutty mags and eating potato chips. I shoot one in the back of the head, another in the chest, and one straight in his eye. I help myself to the chips, make myself a sandwitch, pour a soda, and indulge in the slutty magazines. Then theres panic. I locked the door so nobody could get in, but I hear from outside theres like, a huge battle going on. Aparentley one of the governments main guys has been beaten by one of the Straw Hat Pirates. Straw Hats? Big name. I could make big money if I got one of them. Where theres one Straw Hat, theres all Straw Hats. I close the magaine, fold it up, and place it in my back pocket. I load my gun, unlock the door, and walk out. Nobody notices me because they're all freaking out. Its time to make big bucks. Category:Blog posts